


Pillow Talk

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: Ben的一次离家出走。





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [帕金森](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614253) by [myomegaisblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/pseuds/myomegaisblind). 



> 《帕金森》番外，背景和人物关系都属于《帕金森》。

凌晨三点，在公园瞎逛的帕瓦尔裹紧了身上那件特大号皮夹克。他从左脚跳到右脚，两天前冲出门时Zlatan的话又回荡在脑子里，让他再次怒不可遏。

 

“你应该穿厚点。”Zlatan的声音满不在乎，就像第一次见面时候他问自己巧克力好吃吗，虽然是疑问句但是一听就知道他并不在意自己的答复是什么，甚至不在意会不会有答复。只有在床上，他才会说几句好听话，让帕瓦尔产生莫名其妙的错觉。可能全世界最美好最温暖的话都是床上的情话，不去细想、不纠结真假就好。

 

帕瓦尔沮丧地站定，路灯黄色的光线勾勒出他毛茸茸的卷发和修长的轮廓，在那件明显不属于他的宽大的皮夹克下，他的两条腿又细又长。

 

冰凉的空气夹杂着皮夹克上残留的古龙水味让他心情烦躁，感情上他想把那件要死的夹克扯下来扔进垃圾桶，但在不到10℃的凌晨，理智阻止了他这样做。

 

“或许你是不舍得扔，你喜欢那个味道，”脑子里Zlatan的声音真实到吓得他跳起来转身检查那个变态是不是找到他了，但背后是在草坪中间蜿蜒的小路，空无一人。是了，他刚从那里走过来，这个点公园里除了猫头鹰和自己没有别的生物还醒着。

 

那个变态不会来找他，他可能早就腻了，他会再找一个棕色卷发的男孩子，这次可能会是个蜜糖肤色的肉弹。这个念头两天以来每隔5分钟就在他脑子里敲锣打鼓地游行一圈，让他恶心得想吐。

 

这个时候如果再否认或者逃避就更可笑了，没错，他对Zlatan产生了非常不健康的迷恋，他不能接受对于Zlatan而言自己无足轻重的事实，也不愿意低声下气地求他关爱斯德哥尔摩症患者，更怕自己哪天发了疯把这些想法说出来，然后被嫌弃地扔出门。

 

倒不如趁着Zlatan还假装对自己有兴趣时候的时候识趣点先走。

 

帕瓦尔低着头，狠狠把那颗快要掉下来的眼泪擦掉。他决定回到那间糖果店，骑着他来时的自行车继续去下一个地方。

 

一个钟头后，他连走带跑气喘吁吁地回到了那间漂亮的糖果店门口。橱窗里的巧克力看起来还是那么诱人，他知道的，吃起来的滋味甚至比它们看起来还要梦幻。帕瓦尔看了一眼自己倒映在玻璃上的身影，过大的外套挡不住的宽肩，随便套的牛仔裤也让两条腿看起来又直又长。他想到那天走在街上有穿西装的男人追着他问愿不愿意去当模特。当模特，按别人的喜好摆出各种姿势，然后被拍成照片？他才不要。他无比厌恶地甩开那男人跑开了。

 

帕瓦尔思绪万千地找了半天自行车，却一无所获。他愤怒地踹了一脚路边的垃圾桶，决定鼓起勇气去把自己赖以生存的撬锁工具找回来。

 

这次他没敢去试着开正门，从店铺后面开的一扇窗户翻了进去。开着这样一家引人注目的店，晚上却只锁门不关窗。Zlatan这种爆棚的自信让帕瓦尔再次升起一种奇怪的愤怒，像一个小爪子在心里不停地抓挠着。

 

帕瓦尔摸到地下室地毯式搜索了半小时还是一无所获，甚至连自己来这里时穿的衣服都没找到。他沮丧地回到店铺里，在空气里甜丝丝的味道的诱惑下打开了冰箱，吃掉了他看到的第一块巧克力。

 

那块雪白的巧克力好吃得让他想哭。他没时间回味巧克力和那里面夹着的细小桑葚的滋味，靠在冰箱上纠结着要不要去Zlatan的房间里找找。脑子里天人交战许久，他最终蹑手蹑脚地爬上了楼梯。帕瓦尔不知道自己为什么要这样做，他的脑子里现在乱得很。理智告诉他现在停下赶紧下楼走人还来得及，但他的手已经推开了Zlatan的卧室门。

 

黑暗里Zlatan正在熟睡，他趴在床上，被子有一大半掉在地毯上，只有一小块搭在他的屁股上。他的整个后背露出来，接着窗帘缝隙里透出来的微光，帕瓦尔又看到了那一大片让他头晕的纹身。他轻轻掩上门，径自打开了房间里的衣柜，不一会儿就找到了那一套熟悉的衣服，并在衣柜隔层里摸到了那一串撬锁工具。这么简单就达成了目标，帕瓦尔心里有点发虚，他把工具塞进衣服口袋里，回头看了一眼Zlatan。

 

Zlatan半张脸埋在枕头里，睡得悄无声息。帕瓦尔从来没有见过这样的Zlatan，安安静静的，既没有露出自大的笑容也没有说出让人脸红的下流话，更没有任何防备，只是趴在那里，如果不是他背后的肌肉和纹身，帕瓦尔简直有可能相信他人畜无害。这让帕瓦尔觉得很不安，更鬼使神差地，他放下手里的东西走了过去，犹豫了一下把手指伸到那个大鼻子前确保他确实在呼吸。

 

他松了口气把手收回来，发了会儿呆开始研究Zlatan背后的纹身。他以前根本没有机会认真看这堆让人眼晕的图案，他们从事的活动并不需要他置身Zlatan背后，而Zlatan甚至不会在完事后留下来陪他睡一会儿。好奇心和那股不肯消散的怒意驱使着他站起来俯下身仔细观摩，黑暗中他不得不把脸凑近，从肩膀开始往下看，在那只覆盖了他整个后背的狮子图案下找到了一片漂亮的羽毛，一只鲤鱼，一尊佛像。狮子简直和真的一模一样，他有些着迷地盯着狮口中的四颗牙齿。

 

帕瓦尔忽然觉得自己很可笑。这样的机会放在一个多月前他会头也不回地拔腿就跑，而现在他却蹲在床边像个傻子一样看这个变态睡觉。

 

“想看的话你可以坐到床上来，”Zlatan的声音再次响起，虽然很轻但是无比真实，帕瓦尔觉得自己肯定是疯了，斯德哥尔摩症外加精神分裂。他没有理会那个声音，因为Zlatan不会那样温柔地说话。他继续埋头研究着狮子的牙齿——或者是牙齿下面Zlatan的股沟。

 

病情再加一条，传染来的变态。

 

一阵笑声从头顶传来，“小卷毛，你的头发在我背上蹭了十分钟了，真的很痒。”

 

这个声音真实得让帕瓦尔无法忽略，他抬起头发现Zlatan正歪着头看他。更可怕的是他不知道被看了多久了。

 

帕瓦尔的本能反应是吓得跳起来，但他忍住了，强作镇定地说了声抱歉。

 

这是什么鬼反应，帕瓦尔那股无名火烧得更厉害了，他并没有什么错。

 

“你可以坐到床上，”Zlatan懒洋洋地再次发出邀请，看到帕瓦尔怀疑的眼神，真诚地补充道：“我不会动你。”

 

如果这个时候拒绝就会显得很心虚了，帕瓦尔决定一不做二不休，他虚张声势地踢掉鞋子，跨坐在Zlatan大腿上。说实话，这感觉真不赖，他觉得自己从未如此扬眉吐气。

 

Zlatan并没有一脚把他踹下去，任由他骑在身上，这个角度帕瓦尔看不到他的脸，但Zlatan的气定神闲让他非常生气。帕瓦尔并没有心情接着研究纹身，他随手摸上了Zlatan的后颈，然后摸过肩胛骨上的那片羽毛，接着手指停留在狮子的眼睛处。Zlatan的皮肤非常光滑也很温暖，他忍不住继续摸下去，手指滑过脊椎停在了刚才被他研究许久的那颗牙齿上，他的手指在那个点上反复描摹，这感觉非常奇怪，但Zlatan的毫无反应又让他觉得索然无味。

 

他做出了一些莫名其妙的举动，未经同意地占据一个让Zlatan毫无戒备的位置，而Zlatan却不以为意，仿佛所有东西都在他的掌控中。这种自信像是一种轻视，让帕瓦尔气得想打一架，他恶向胆边生地附身贴在Zlatan的耳边咬了一口。Zlatan疼得抖了一下，黑暗中他盯着帕瓦尔的眼睛几乎变成纯黑色。这样的反应让帕瓦尔有点得意，他骑在Zlatan身上居高临下，挑衅地扬着下巴。

 

“我刚才可没让你咬人。”Zlatan没有发怒地揍他一顿，这很奇怪。

 

“现在你说了不算，” 帕瓦尔动了动屁股强调自己掌控一切的地位，接着去啃Zlatan肩胛上的那根羽毛。这次没有用力，但还是吸出了一个红印，他抱歉地用舌头舔了舔，随即马上去啃下一个他觉得有趣的点。帕瓦尔的动作毫无章法，有时只是亲一亲，有时用舌头舔舐，有时故意在某一处吸出一颗红莓，或者恶意地留下牙印。他卖力的劳作成功收获了应得的关注，Zlatan呼吸的起伏变得不规律，这稍微冲淡了纠缠他两天的愤怒。

 

他最终找到了狮子那四颗牙齿，用舌尖舔弄着那一片皮肤，并印上了几个吻，满意地听着Zlatan的轻哼。这个位置太暧昧，帕瓦尔觉得自己浑身发烫，他抬起头准备重新望上爬，但被骑在身下的Zlatan却忽然翻了个身，动作之快让他来不及反应，现在他还是坐在Zlatan的大腿上，但Zlatan已经面向他坐了起来并牢牢捏住了他的腰。

 

Zlatan的脸已经贴了上来，近得帕瓦尔只能看到那一双上挑的眼睛，在初现的晨曦里闪着某种光芒。“我有很多问题要问你，”Zlatan的温暖的吐息洒在他的嘴唇上，那股熟悉的淡淡的古龙水味包围上来，他忍不住吸了一口气。

 

Zlatan的一只手抚慰地揉着他的头发，“第一个问题，谁惹我的小卷毛生气了？”

 

又来了，床上的好听话。

 

帕瓦尔厌恶地把嘴唇抿成了一条线拒绝回答，他不想示弱地顺从那只手的抚摸，他更想听到Zlatan意外之下急促的呼吸，就好像他有那么一点在意自己，哪怕不能像在意那个Mats一样。他没有多想，侧头封堵住了两人最后的一点距离。Zlatan显然没有预料到这个吻，让这个吻开始得又笨拙又纯洁，他的嘴唇贴了上去，牙齿却撞到了Zlatan的下唇，引得Zlatan吃痛地微微张开嘴。帕瓦尔一不做二不休地咬住了那片下唇，舌尖舔过浅浅的唇纹，接着贪心地探进Zlatan的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头。Zlatan的回吻不像往常一样暴虐，他吮吸着帕瓦尔的舌尖，然后用唇齿轻轻碾压着那两片主动的嘴唇，引来一阵克制不住的呻吟。Zlatan任由他气喘吁吁地亲着，撩拨的舌尖在他的上颌上画圈，揉着他头发的手加重了力度把他摁进这个吻。帕瓦尔胡乱地啃咬着Zlatan的嘴唇，直到尝到铁锈的味道，听到Zlatan的闷哼。

 

帕瓦尔的屁股已经在Zlatan的大腿上急不可耐地扭动起来，那只掐在自己腰上的手没有限制他的动作，隔着一件薄薄的T恤，大拇指在他胯部轻轻按摩着，让他忍不住颤抖着渴望皮肤的接触。他挣扎着试图在不破坏那个吻的情况下脱下碍事的T恤，扯到胸口才发现外套还没脱。Zlatan在他嘴唇上笑出了声，他轻轻扯着帕瓦尔的头发打断了那个吻，引来一阵不满的哼声。他捏着小卷毛的下巴让他暂时安分下来，伸手帮他把夹克扯下去，然后那件T恤瞬间被它的主人拽下来扔到了地上。

 

Zlatan止不住笑，他把嘴唇凑过去，轻轻蹭过小卷毛的嘴唇：“第二个问题，你是不是真的很喜欢 _我的_ 夹克？”

 

帕瓦尔瞪了他一眼继续缄口不言，Zlatan并不逼他回答，只是顺着他的嘴角亲到了耳垂，“你穿着真的很可爱，”他的声音震动着帕瓦尔的性感点，温热的吐息让他又热起来，他忍不住仰起头，Zlatan趁机咬住了暴露出来的大片雪白脖颈，牙齿威胁地蹭过喉结，嘴唇吮出血红的吻痕。在温热的唇舌折磨下，帕瓦尔的呻吟变得非常委屈，他皱着眉毛推开Zlatan，经过一番摔跤般的肉搏用力把Zlatan摁回到枕头上，反客为主的亲上了Zlatan的锁骨。Zlatan随遇而安地躺平，两只手揉捏着被牛仔裤包裹着的翘臀，引来一阵抗议的扭动。帕瓦尔的屁股正坐在Zlatan的裆部，即使隔着裤子也能感觉到半硬的性器顶在臀缝，让他想要尽快摆脱那条牛仔裤的束缚，但他的手舍不得放弃Zlatan的腹肌。

 

“你倒是帮我一下，”帕瓦尔继续扭动着腰，Zlatan闷哼一声抓着他的臀瓣把他抬起来，把裤子连同内裤一起褪到了他的大腿。忽然的皮肤接触让帕瓦尔兴奋得哼出声，他浑身发烫仿佛飘在云端，这感觉快乐到痛苦，让他想尽快找个出口释放，而Zlatan今天却耐心到让他厌烦。

 

他伸出手捧住Zlatan的脸，没有控制好力度地在脸颊上捏出了红印，Zlatan毫不在意地侧过头含住了他的手指。温暖湿润的口腔内壁包裹着他的手指慢慢收紧，粗糙的舌尖在指腹打转，快感顺着手指一路像过电一样让他颤栗，帕瓦尔惊呼出来，想要抽出手指但被抓住了手腕。Zlatan抓着他的手，慢慢舔弄着他的整根手指，被湿滑唾液包裹着的手指闪着淫靡的水光。

 

完全没有留给他适应的时间，Zlatan另一只手握住了他硬得胀痛的阴茎，大拇指从湿滑的顶端向下蹭过，帕瓦尔喘息着迎合地顶进温暖的手掌，握住他的手指适时地收紧，给了他几次坚实的捋动。缺乏润滑带来的酸涩感让他保有一丝理智，他觉得自己坚持不了太久，但他不想就这样结束。

 

Zlatan握着他手腕从他的锁骨滑过乳头，手指上逐渐失去温度的唾液湿滑地刺激着乳头，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那只手已经被拉着摸过了他的前胸，腹肌，暧昧地蹭过耻骨，最后已经不那么湿润的手指被握着抚到了臀缝，反复磨蹭着后穴的褶皱。

 

帕瓦尔很清楚Zlatan想要他做什么，他想着，他并不是要屈服，只不过是他自己刚好想要这样做。他咬着下唇，把食指的第一个关节塞了进去。异物感让他皱着眉头，表情委屈得让Zlatan放弃了引导他的手再次坐起身，一只手臂环抱住他结实却纤细的腰，另一只手把两人勃起的阴茎握在一起捋动起来。滚烫的温度和忽然加快的节奏刺激得帕瓦尔叫出声，他分神之下整根食指塞进了紧窄的甬道，他喘息着，脸颊上泛起撩人的粉红色。

 

“继续，”Zlatan的嘴唇蹭过他颈侧细碎的卷发，“如果你想让我快点操进去，”

 

帕瓦尔想要反驳，却被那只忽然恶意揉捏他囊袋的手刺激得变成了破碎的尖叫。他睁开眼睛怒视着Zlatan，中指却顺从地挤了进去，他确实被Zlatan的话挑逗得开始着急，甚至没有想要去蹭一下那个甜点，手指就学着Zlatan以前那样在体内剪动扩张了起来。

 

帕瓦尔的嘴里发出细微的哼声，委屈得像在呜咽，让Zlatan舍不得去堵住那两片被咬得血红的嘴唇。他火上浇油地抽出支撑着帕瓦尔腰的手臂，暴虐地蹂躏着一边的翘臀，又用手指在尾椎上轻轻打圈。另一只手近乎粗暴地捋动两人的阴茎，渗出前液的顶端互相摩擦着，彼此都能感觉到对方性器的勃动，帕瓦尔的呻吟被逼出了颤音。他脑子里闪着白光，马上就要被推到顶峰。

 

“停，”他没时间为自己颤抖的声音感到羞耻，“不要这么快——”

 

他原本撑在Zlatan腰上保持平衡的手试图停止Zlatan的动作，但意外变得像要争夺主动权一样地在两人的阴茎上抚弄，让两人同时闷哼出声。

 

Zlatan的一根手指选在这个时间顶进了火热的甬道。他的手指几乎没花什么时间就找到了那个敏感的点，先是挑逗地刮蹭了一下，随即粗暴地摁压蹂躏。忽然的胀痛变成了巨大的欢愉，帕瓦尔张大了嘴却没能发出声音，他脑子里的白光一道一道炸裂开，身体前后两端的巨大快感把他吞没。

 

再睁开眼睛他发现自己把Zlatan的前胸和两人的手射得一塌糊涂，白色的液体顺着腹肌滑落下来，色情得让他脸红。折叠在Zlatan身侧的腿已经完全不能支撑自己，他瘫坐在Zlatan身上，额头抵在Zlatan肩窝。

 

“要休息一下吗？”Zlatan调侃的声音非常欠揍，但是手却完全没有要休息的意思，继续在后穴抽送。

 

“作弊！”帕瓦尔让自己发软的声音尽可能听起来充满鄙夷，但很明显被Zlatan曲解为调情。他笑着忽然把手指抽出来，引来一声小小的惊呼。

 

忽然的空虚让帕瓦尔很不满，他撑起身体找到了顶在穴口的性器急着要坐下，却被一只手托住了屁股。

 

“别急，”Zlatan的手伸出去要找润滑剂，但帕瓦尔已经拽开了那只碍事的手，后穴借着前液和残余精液的润滑将前端吞入。狭窄的甬道条件反射地抽搐，让他感到灼热的疼痛，他的视线被生理性涌出的眼泪模糊。Zlatan低吼一声，但还是忍住向上顶到底的冲动，扶住那条细腰帮助他保持平衡。帕瓦尔强迫自己坐下，直到把整根阴茎吞入，身体内部烧灼的痛感敌不过充实感带来的满足，他甚至没有喘息一下就开始摆动臀部。

 

Zlatan放在他腰上的那只手也从支撑变成了掌控，在那个臀部抬到最高点时狠狠地把他摁下来，每次都蹭过那个甜点，让帕瓦尔的呻吟变成小小的尖叫。Zlatan的大拇指拨弄着那片被蹂躏得几乎渗血的嘴唇，却被身体起伏逐渐失去节奏的帕瓦尔咬住了吮吸，上面还沾着的精液被舔去。尝到自己的味道感觉很奇怪，帕瓦尔羞耻得皱起了眉毛，却又同时被这种色情的举动刺激得哼出声，引得Zlatan就着自己的手去啃咬那两片嘴唇。

 

帕瓦尔骑跨的动作已经在快感的冲击下变得越来越没有章法，他仿佛又能看到眼前的闪光，肉体的快感和精神上的刺激像潮水一样涌上来，但强烈的羞耻也一起涌入，逃离的念头如此薄弱，他千方百计地回来，宁愿做一个有温度玩具，甚至还可能是个替代品。

 

“Ben，”Zlatan的声音在他嘴唇上振动，然后温暖的舌尖舔去了挂在脸颊上的眼泪，帕瓦尔感觉自己像在做梦。这是Zlatan第一次叫他的名字，不是“小卷毛”、“我的男孩”或者更加过分的那个“Mats”，而是Ben。他的身体在那个声音下轻轻颤抖。

 

“我还有个问题，”Zlatan的手臂忽然环住他的腰把他翻了个面压在枕头上，阴茎用力操进去，“我给你留了门，为什么还要去爬窗户？”

 

Zlatan在他身体里反复研磨那个点，帕瓦尔颤抖着把半张脸埋进枕头，他用力咬住嘴唇保持清醒，再次尝到了血腥的味道，两大颗眼泪掉在枕头上晕成了一小片水痕。

 

骗子，他做出了口型，却没能发出声音。

 

Zlatan再次撞进他的身体，强烈的快感让帕瓦尔感到窒息，而Zlatan温热的嘴唇却贴上他的脸印上一个纯洁得不合时宜的吻，“刚才明明可以拿着东西走，为什么没有走？”Zlatan的声音居然有点真诚地等着答复的意思，这让他心烦意乱，“你问的太多了，”他报复地学着Zlatan的语气，“那我下次走好了——”发虚的声音模糊地在枕头里，尾音被又一次深入带来的呜咽覆盖。

 

Zlatan的嘴唇贴在他脸颊上露出一个笑容，他不再追问，一次一次用力地撞击着那个柔软的点，两只手扣住帕瓦尔的手指。巨大的快感像一张网再次将帕瓦尔越裹越紧，他感到眩晕，Zlatan滚烫的吐息在他的耳根让他浑身烧起来，Zlatan在说着什么，他知道一定是一些好听腻人的话，但他没有精力去分辨那一大串语言，模糊中听到那个声音反复叫他的名字。

 

Ben， Benjamin， Benji。

 

My love。

 

他不知道Zlatan会说出这么甜蜜的词汇，也不知道在床上，在高潮时说出的话可信度有几成，但这足以把他推到极限，让他颤抖着再次被巨大的快乐吞没。Zlatan的手臂把他捞起来，轻轻吻住他的嘴唇，舔去干透的血痕，吞下他的破碎的呻吟。

 

帕瓦尔累得直接睡了过去，他知道这样很没床品，但是他被折腾得浑身酸痛，而Zlatan还从背后环抱着他，嘴里小声说着什么，让他睁不开眼。所以都是Zlatan的错。

 

***

 

再次睁开眼睛的时候Zlatan正背对着他往桌子上放什么东西，被窗帘稀释的阳光照在他身上，竟然照出了点圣洁的样子。

 

骗子，帕瓦尔想着。

 

Zlatan忽然回过头。帕瓦尔来不及闭眼装睡，只好硬着头皮盯着他。

 

Zlatan走过来，往他嘴里塞了一块冰凉的东西。帕瓦尔躲闪不及，舌尖被馥郁的巧克力和酸酸的桑葚味道包围。

 

“我 _尝到_ 你昨晚已经吃过了，”Zlatan的笑容很欠揍，但是帕瓦尔已经强大到不会因此脸红。“这很好，因为这个就是为你做的。”

 

“你给每个男友都做这个吗，”帕瓦尔板着脸，“所以这个叫什么？For Ben？”

 

Zlatan认真地凑过来，凑得太近，他们的鼻尖抵在一起。

 

“只给我最爱的人做，”他伸手擦去帕瓦尔嘴角的一片巧克力碎屑，“这个没有名字，因为它不会被出售。”

 

骗子——帕瓦尔的口型还没有做完，就被一个吻堵住了嘴。

 

“巧克力你吃一下就好，Zlatan才是你的。”


End file.
